Caught In The Past
by Sister-Rosette-Christopher
Summary: Its been over 90 years since Sister Rosette Christopher and The Sinner Chrno have died. But when the forces of evil once again threaten to overthrow Earth, will they be ready? RxC, AzxJ WARNING:First chapter is kinda depressing...but ch 2 is happier
1. Prologue

Caught In The Past

'A Chrono Crusade Fanfiction'

By: Raye Maru Hendrickson

Prologue

A young man walked out of the shadows of a tomb. His hair was long, with a strange shade of violet, pulled back into a braid. Pools of red as enchanting as rubys scanned the horizon. He had the apperance of a twelve-year-old boy, but no one knew the secrets hidden beneath his skin. His ears, pointed at the tip, caught the sound of a crow cawing somewhere in the distance. This was no ordinary boy, he was indeed, a sinner.

A.D. 1989

"Sir! The baby's coming!" shouted a young nurse in a hospital not so far off from the Magdalene Order in New York.

A man rushed into the emergency room as he saw his wife giving birth. He heard many shouts from the room, but the were all just a blur to him as he stood in shock at the sight. His thoughts were interupted soon after as he heard the screeching cry of a baby. He turned to his wife, and as he looked over, she had died. They held a funeral only a few days later, his eldest son watched the baby as he prayed over the dead womans grave. That woman was Justine Christopher, mother of Joshua and Rosette Christopher.

Only two weeks after the funeral, Joshua Christopher Sr. was reported dead to the New York Times. It seemed he had hung himself in his closet, from depression of losing his wife. Now, Joshua Christopher, 4 yrs old, must live in an orphanage and raise himself and his sister, her being not even a month old. They now live in Michigan, at The Seventh Bell Orphanage. They don't know now, but later in their lives, they will meet someone from the past that joined them on a journey that changed their lives.


	2. Ch 1 New York, New York, NEW YORK!

B/N:Sorry the pro. was kinda sad...anywho, this next chapter will be happier, Promise!

**Caught in The Past**

Chapter 1: New York, New York, NEW YORK!

A girl walked down the sidewalk, around the age of seventeen. She had a long skirt that flowed down to her ankles. The black skirt matched her Baby blue T-shirt well. She wore a cross around her neck, that was a vibrant silver. A boy around the age of sixteen came around the corner beside her. He wore a button up white shirt and old, faded baggy jeans.

"Sis, Are you sure were goin' the right way?" the boy stated bordly.

"Yes Im sure! Now hurry up or we'll miss it!" she replyed, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the heavy crowd.

Azure eyes searched a part of New York with womens boutiques scattered around the block. She played with her golden hair as she waited.

The blond boy turned to her and asked,"Are they here? Im starving and I want to get this over with"

She just scanned the buildings, ignoring him. Suddenly she shouted,"OY AZMARIA!"

With that, a girl around 14 with albino hair and crimson eyes came running up to the two. Her white dress was a little too long and she tripped, sending her crashing down into the boy.

"S-sorry J-Joshua" she managed to studder out.

"Its okay Az, _Rosette_ does it all the time" he said looking at the back of the blonds head.

"Im not THAT clumsy!" Rosette shouted at Joshua.

"Yeah, WELL MAYBE YOUR THAT STUPID!"

"AT LEAST IM NOT TOO SENSITIVE"

"AT LEAST IM NOT DENSE!"

The two kept bickering until finally Azmaria pointed to something in an alley across from them.

"What is it?" Rosette said, squinting to see.

"I-I don't know, but it looks familiar" Azmaria said staring at it in slight shock.

There was a dull spot of violet in the alley. It looked like hair, but it was too far away to see.

"Lets go see what it is" Joshua said with a hint of excitment in his voice.

"Okay" Rosette and Azmaria said in unison. The walked toward the alley, only to see a person in the corner of it.

Rosette walked forward and took a deep breath.

"A-are you okay?" she managed to breathe out.

The boy looked up, his ruby eyes caught in hers.

"Ro-Rosette?" he wispered. Her eyes flew open as she choked out

"Ch-Chrono, your alive"

A/N:See? Plz Review!And, I wont post another chapter till someone reviews!Srry...


	3. Notes & answers 1

Ok, I screwed up the ages in the prologue._Rosette_ is two, NOT Joshua.She raised him, so sorry for the confusion.Plus, Azmaria and Joshua are both fourteen and ROSETTE is like...16 I think? Im SOOOOO sorry about the age mess up and the depressing stuff in the pro.

Any ideas welcome, please R&R.

BTW, if they didnt remember eachother, HOW WOULD THEY SAVE THE WORLD! Just to answer that question and, thier dad was so depressed he well...died.It happens!Well thanks for the good review and the flames.I use it so people know whats happening and why.

Rosette C.


	4. Ch 2 Reunion, yay

Raye:Writers block...

Chrno: You always have writers block, thats why this is so crappy...

Raye:glare Woohoo! Aion, disclame.

Aion:holding coffee cup and in his PJ's Okay okay!

Aion/Disclamer: She doesnt own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters.But, she does own those little plastic things at the end of shoelaces,I guess...

Chrno:Aglets?

Aion/Disclamer:Yeah.

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion, yay...**

"Woah, THIS, is freaky" Joshua said, putting a hand up to scratch his head. Azmaria took one look at Chrno and her eyes could've popped out of her head.

"Hi Azmaria." Chrno said meekly under her stare. Azmaria opened her mouth to talk, but fainted before the words could come out. Joshua instinctivly caught her, just in time.

"Well, Chrno looks like he's been living in a sewer...like...last time. Wierd how time repeats itself." Joshua thought out loud.

"I...have" Chrno said, looking at the ground.

"Wellll..." Rosette started. "Here we go..." Joshua said.

"You could stay at the order, with us!"

**-Magdalene Order- **

"ROSETTE! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM IN HERE! THAT, THAT **DEMON** ISN'T EVEN IN A CONTRACT WITH YOU! NOT THAT I'D ALLOW IT ANYWAY!" The head of the militia screamed at the young nun.

"Sister Kate, are you sure you should be so ha-"

"DON'T EVEN TELL ME THAT REMINGTON! THAT _THING_ IS A MENACE TO THE SOCIETY AND TO THE MILITIA!" Sister Kate cut him off before he finished, knowing what he'd say.

"Um, Sister? There's a guest for you. He says its an emergancy." A young nun walked into the room, a spooked look on her face. A scared looking Chrno peeked into the room, knowing it was about him.Not that anyone in the building _didn't_ know what was happening by now.

"Alright, Noa, send him in"

Raye: WHY WRITERS BLOCK WHY?

Rosette: throws Mountain Dew out the window Read and Review!


	5. Ch 3 Not another mission

Raye:Well thanks for the...critisizm

Chrno:Face it, They all hate it.

Raye: Oooh, just wait till this chapter starts glare

Chrno: whisper-should i be scared

Aion: Oh yeah, look at what she did to me! is disclamer

Chrno: ouch...

Aion/Disclamer: Would we need a disclamer if she owned us?

**Chapter 3**

**Not another mission...**

_"Nelly Bly, Nelly Bly..."_ Rosette sang. Joshua looked over to Chrno who was wondering why they havent changed the uniforms for over 90 years.

"_Something something broom" _Rosette couldn't remember much of the song because she only sang it back when they still called cars _jalopys_."Whats the mission again Ro-WATCH IT!" Chrno screamed taking the weel as the 'driver' was reading over the report.

"It says something about dead women being found over the city streets." Rosette said."Isn't that the police officers' jobs?" Chrno asked.

"No, apperently their's always a weird demonic miasma clinging around the girls" said Joshua who was the _only_ one listening when Remington explained it.

"Well that explains about us but why is the order involved?" Chrno thought outloud."Geez you ask alot of questions. They said a few of the militia from the branch in San Fransisco were found there as well."

They arrived at the destination and gasped. Dead women of all ages were laying about. The blood and stench of the miasma could make anyone sick to thier stomach."Azmaria, put up the barrier. Joshua get a gun and that will be your weapon. Chrno, your backup."

They all heard a big crashing noise as something came tumbling out a window. Then a womens scream was heard.

"I have a plan" Rosette said.

Raye:Ooooh, cliffy!

Chrno:Ooooh, short.

Raye: Look whos talkin' shrimpy.

Rosette:R&R!


	6. Ch 4 Bad Ideas and Missing Partners

Raye:Aw man, Im sorry about me updating so late.My chapters are short too, but I never have any Ideas!

Aion/Disclamer: Are you REALLY this stupid?

**Chapter 4**

**Bad Ideas and a missing partner**

"Are you sure this is a good Idea Rosette", said Chrno, leaning against the car his partners were getting dressed in.

"Oh stop being such a wet blanket Chrno", Rosette said as she opened the door,"how do I look?"Chrno glanced over to see. She had on a mini white T-shirt and a red skirt that went to her knees.

"..." Chrno couldnt answer as he stared over at his partner. Joshua slightly hit him on his head to bring him back to Earth. Then Azmaria popped her head out and asked,"Do I have to wear this?" Rosette nodded her head and Azmaria slowly made her way out of the car. She wore flared jeans and a pink spagetti strapped shirt.

"Woah", Joshua traded looks with Chrno now because he was speechless. His mouth was wide open.

"Anyway, Chrno do you have any information on why the demon only feeds on women?" Azmaria asked."Welll yes its a succubus or an incubus. They...they well..." Chrno stopped mid-sentece and started blushing madly."Well what?" Rosette said.

"They feed off your emotions...in a sick way" Chrno finally forced out.

Rosette turned all white as she knew what he meant."EW! THATS DISGUSTING!" Azmaria was standing still from shock of what he meant by it and started shivering.

"What was the plan again Rosette?" Joshua asked, able to speak again."Azmaria and I are going to be bait but when the demon shows up we're gonna attack it."

"This isn't a good idea Rosette" Chrno said thoughtful. Just then a thundering crash and a gust of debris carrying wind hit. As soon as the group noticed they looked at Rosette to take action."HIDE!" Rosette hissed in a hushed voice. Chrno and Joshua ran and hid only a little far off.

Then a demon walked out of the dust. He had crystal blue eyes and long black hair that just made you want to reach out and touch it.

"Well, newcomers I see" His voice was warm and inviting, as if you could feel it drift over you. As soon as she heard his voice she looked up at him and saw the smile he had on. Rosette stood there, entranced in his eyes. Azmaria looked over to Rosette who looked like a deer in the headlights, eyes wide.

Something had to be done, quick, and she knew it. Suddenly she ran behind Rosette and found the hidden holster that she pulled a gun from. As soon as the succubus saw this he shreaked and grabbed Rosette.

"LET GO OF HER YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!" Joshua shouted from the bush he and Chrno were hidden behind. Chrno jumped up and looked at the scene in anger. The other demon held onto Rosette posessively. Azmaria held the gun her hands, shaking.

"Well, aren't you going to shoot" He said leaning closer to Rosette neck,"or am I going to have to kill her first?" Rosette's trance like stage had her immobile. Then a tear ran down her face, Rosette was totally aware of what was going on. That was it. Chrno couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to the demon and pinned him to the ground, making him drop Rosette.

"I swear, if you touch her you will be sorry" He said about to slay the demon there and then.

"Are you really in the state to be threatening me? You can't even transform!" The demon snickered at the littler demon."What do you mean? Of course I can!" "Have you ever tried?" This got Chrno stumped. "CHRNO, MOVE!" He heard Joshua shout from the background. He shifted over the side, only to hear a gunshot. Luckily, Chrno was far enough over to be missed by the Sacred launched.

"Wow that was lucky." Joshua said, scratching his head. Chrno stood up and said,"Atleast you hit the demon" Azmaria clutched onto Joshua and asked in a shaky voice,"Where is the demon?" Joshua looked down and his eyes went wide when he saw it, or actually, its what he didn't see. "Wait if the demon's gone, then WHERE'S ROSETTE!"

Raye: Gah! I have no idea what happened to Rosette! Do you? AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Chrno: I thought I got rid of the Mountain Dew? WHERE DID YOU GET IT!

Raye:The store.

Rosette: R&R!


	7. NOTES2

Raye:EXTREMELY BAD WRITERS BLOCK!PLZ HELP, I LOST ROSETTE!

Chrno:GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!

Raye: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	8. Ch 5 Posessions

Raye: Sorry it took so long! Thx to raspberrysorbet!

chrno:Why?

Raye:She gave me an idea for this chapter.Rock on!

Aion/Disclamer:You havent noticed yet?GOD!

**Chapter 5:**

**Posessions**

Rosette woke up in a dark building. It smelled furiously of rotting wood and sour dead bodies.

"Where...where am I?" she called out. She tried to stand but found she couldn't, her knees were terribly weak.

Then a dark figure emerged from the shadows stating,"You're with me now girl"

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ROSETTE'S MISSING!" **Sister Kates howl could be heard all across the convent. Chrno flinched as she yelled in his face. He could've swore he heard his ear pop.

"Could we send a search party?" Joshua asked a little scared and nervous.Azmaria clung on to his arm for dear life.

**"YOU WERE THE SEARCH PARTY!" **Sister Kate yelled again, only louder.

3 days later

"We've been looking forever, where is she?" Joshua said, driving towards the convent."Well she is _missing_" Azmaria , looking out the window.

Chrno looked longingly out the window, watching cars go by. Thats when he saw her. "STOP THE CAR!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Joshua hit the brake and Chrno jumped out. He ran over to an alley, seeing a figure walking away from him."ROSETTE!" he yelled. She turned to look at him. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"HEY CHRNO!" she yelled back to him, a broad grin gracing her face. He took her hand and led her to the car.

"So, where were you?" Azmaria asked, sitting inbetween Chrno and Rosette.

"I was captured by a demon. Don't worry though, it's dead now" she said. They arrived at the convent by sundown.

"It's girls shower night in the dorms Rosette" Azmaria inquired. "I'll race you!" Rosette said, competitive.

"You're on!" Azmaria replied giggling.

"Well, that was wierd" Joshua said after they turned the corner.

"I beat you, I beat you!" Rosette chanted and stuck her toungue out at Azmaria.

"Hey, don't be mean!" Azmaria pouted. Rosette pushed open the door with a creak. Azmaria walked in and started undressing.

Rosette removed her habit and her under-shirt to reveal two large fang marks.

"What are those from?" Azmaria said, pointing to the nape of her neck.

Rosette quickly covered it with her hand. "Oh it's nothing, really!" she said waving her free hand in front of herself. Azmaria gave her a strange look and turned on the faucet.

Rosette got dressed quickly and hopped into bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and fell asleep. Shortly there after, Chrno walked in. "Rosette I-" He looked over to Rosette. She was tossing and turning while sweating. Her hair was messed up and her nightgown was twisted.

"Rosette?" he whispered as he walked over towards the bed. She opened her eyes to see him standing a few feet from the end of her bed. Then something in her mind snapped. She sat up and had a pouty look on her face."Huh?" Chrno called out in suprize. She slowly crawled across her bed and asked,"Chrno, do you think I'm cute?" with puppy dog eyes. "Wh-what!" he asked, nearly falling over. She walked over to him, straddling her hips, making the bottom of her nightgown slightly rise. He backed away and she pinned him to the wall."You heard me." he just gulped and started sweating. She frowned and suddenly latched on to her side.

She fell to the floor yelling out,"Ow, my thigh, my thigh!"Helooked at her concerned, despite the previous acts"Are you okay?" he said, kneeling beside her.

"Psyche" she said with an evil smile and pinned him to the ground. He tried to roll her off but she held on and he ended up ontop of her. His legs were holding hers together and he pinned her shoulders to the ground. During the battle, his bow fell out of his hair and his braid fell out, mussed.

"Rosette I heard you yel-Oh My!" Azmaria said quite shocked at the scene.

"I-it's not what you think!" Chrno protested. "It isn't?" Rosette said looking at him. Azmaria left in a hurry saying,"I'll leave you two alone then!"

Chrno looked down to Rosette and into her eyes.

_'Oh no'_he thought'_she's posessed!'_

Raye:FINALLY!

Rosette: That was mean.

Raye:Who said I was nice.

Azmaria: R&R!


	9. Ch 6 untiltled

Raye:YAY!Latest installment! I'm taking a wierd perspective this time...I had writers block because I seriously didn't think It would go this far...;

Chrno:Niether did I with this CRAP your writing...

Raye:What was that!(glare)

Chrno:Uh, ummmmm...AION, DISCLAME!

Aion/Disclamer: Im a pretty princess! WHAT! WHO WROTE THIS CRAP!

Raye:GOTTA GO BYE!(disappears)

**Chapter 6**

**Something to do with this story...**

Rosettes POV

_(the night before)_

I got dressed quick so I could fall asleep quicker, due to being nauseas(sp?).What? Do you really think I wanted to stay up and throw up my guts? I don't think so! Anyway I fell asleep soon after, or so I thought. Really it was one of those resting spaces in between sleep and just laying down. Then I heard Chrno.His voice was soft and I opened my eyes.

His hair was In a perfect braid and his eyes were shining with happiness. His lips were curled in a frown, why, I may never know.

'Wait, had he always been so cute?' woah. Did I just think of Chrno as _cute_? Holy Mary! What was THAT! Then I heard this-this, voice. It was dark and sinister and...girly? That was MY voice! Whats going on? The next thing I know is I'm pinned to the ground by...CHRNO!

This is too wierd. And, why is he looking at me like I was crazy...Me crazy? No way!(Me:heheh...) Why is he...wait! Thats my voice again...something about...SMEXY! Wait, Chrno isn't suprized...What? Why isn't he suprized!Was he EXPECTING me to say it!

This is too wierd. Then he drags me out of the room, keeping his distance. Why is he keeping his distance? What's wrong with me? Am I diseased or something? Then of all places, he takes me to THE ELDER'S HUT! AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR SOMETHING! I MEAN, GOSH I GO TO CHURCH! Then Seth(Me:Time to explain things!Seth is the Elder's grandnephew took over the place as head of weapons after the Elder Died. YET, he also is a perv...) walked out asking what was wrong. Chrno said,"I think she's posessed, can you help?" POSESSED! WHAT!_Duh posessed.You didnt think you were the one saying all of those things did you?_ Wait, who are you and WHY ARE YOU HERE!_ To see you two suffer ofcourse._ Why what did we do to you?_YOU KILLEDMY MOTHER DAMMIT!_

Who was your mother? _Rizel!RIZEL!_ Rizel had a child! Wait Chrno is talking again..."What about astral replacement?Is this something I should know about?" Seth raised his green eyes to him."Well yes.This could be the only chance for you to do it though, considering if she's lost all control.What was it she did to you again?" Chrno's face turned bright red and he was sweating. Then he started stuttering incoherently about...I have no Idea.

Seth then got 'that' smile on his face, understanding."Lucky devil you" he said. WHAT! WHY THAT PERV! WHEN I GAIN CONTROL IM GONNA-"What can you do to help? Chrno said, worried."Right now, Im not so sure if I can do anything" Chrno frowned. Then he got a hopeful look on his face. "Where's Azmaria?" he asked frantic. "Uh, at the old well. Why?"

"I have an idea"

Raye:SWEEET! I love this SHORT SHORT **SHORT** Chapter.

Rosette: At least one of us does...

Aion: Rosette, NO.

Raye: (glare) You're gonna get it...R&R!


	10. Hiatus Notes

Im thinking of cancelling this series and rewriting it. Then Ill post it...in a couple of years.;-;

If anyone oposes to my judgement may set a review up or email me. Tell me If I should or not.

Chrno: You should.

Raye: (glare) Go to Hell.

Chrno: A little too late...


	11. Chapter 7 Rebirth

Raye: I decided not to cancel it!

Chrono:Oh yay...

Aion/Disclamer:This is useless...if you people havent gotten by now, then you may need help...

**Chapter 7**

**Rebirth**

Chrno thundered down the halls, his head throbbing. '_Where is she? Didn't Seth say she was at the well?',_ He ran to the women's dorms. He walked in and searched for the door.

21...22...23..._'Ah! there it is!'_, he said as he knocked on the door.

"Co-come in", A faint and shrill voice answered. He turned the glossy brass doorknob and opened the door to reveal a girl sitting on a well mattressed bed.

"Azmaria?", he said in a hushed voice. She turned around and saw who had startled her. "Chrno! I-I thought-" He hushed her with a finger."Come with me" he said, leading her out into the hallway.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh, so thats what happened...", Azmaria squeaked, her hands over her mouth. She sat on a small cot, lined with a thin layer of dust on top of it.

"Yeah, well Chrono says he may have a solution to our problem." Seth said, walking into the room."Can't we just spirit dive?", she asked."Well, no. Actually, at this critical stage of the posession, we aren't sure if her soul can cope with that. She would most likely falter, and die", Seth replied.

Chrno grimaced at this thought. Azmaria looked from Seth to Chrno. She wasn't even sure how she fit into this.Chrno noticed her confused glances and sighed."There is a thing we can do. If you help, that is..." Chrno said. Azmaria chuclkled alittle at this."Of course I'll help! She is my best friend." she replied shaking her head. Chrno smirked."The thing is, if you sing a sertain hymn loud enough, it should open the Astral lines. If this is a success, we re-implant astral energy into Rosette, driving the demon away." Chrno explained, watching the two intently.

Azmaria was the first to speak."That's a great Idea!" she bubbled excitedly. Seth thought for a few seconds and smiled at Chrno, giving him a thumbs up.

"When shall we do the procedure?" Seth asked intently.

"Why not tonight?" Chrno asked quizically.

"Um, not to push your buttons but...it's 3:00 a.m." Azmaria pointed a finger at the neon numbers flashing the time.

"Woops" Chrno shrugged dumbly.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Raye: Im still laughing

Chrno: At what?

Raye:...at you

Azmaria: Now, Now!

Joshua: Okaaaay. DONT FORGET TO PUSH THE BUTTTON!

Reach for it

REACH FOR IT

COME ON MAN STOP WASTING TIME AND CLICK!

What did I tell you 2 spaces up?

Azmaria: Stop messing with them...

Joshua: Okay...

CLICK IT!

Azmaria: JOSHUA!


End file.
